Curiosa Prenda
by Onny-Chan
Summary: ya estaba costubrado a encontrar ese tipo de prendas en su cuarto, pero lo curioso ahora, era el color de esta, sobre todo luego de una de sus discuciones donde su cabellos habia sido el protagonista, creo q tiene alguna insinuacion xd


**Ok, no me pude resistir a escribir esto, se me ocurrió hoy justamente cuando me di cuenta que tengo un Brasier con los tirantes de color naranja xD en fin espero que les guste y no me den de tomatasos**

**DECLARIME: BLEACH no me pertenece, tanto el anime como el manga son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo escribo por que nos tiene a dieta de momentos IchiRuki…**

-asi hablan-

-_momentos flas back…_

Curiosa Prenda.

Rukia aun acostumbraba a guardar cosas en el armario de Ichigo, aun cuando ella dormía en la habitación de las gemelas. Más de una vez había encontrado ropa de la morena entre sus cajones, como hace unas semanas…

_Rukia había invitado a Inoue a casa, para pasar un rato charlando, cuchicheando, que se yo…como las mellizas no estaban, se encontraban en la habitación de estas y la morena termino contándole a su amiga que se había comprado un lindo brasier de Chappy; y lógicamente se lo quería mostrar, pero no encontraba el endemoniado brasier. Así que fue a ver si estaba en la habitación del pelinaranja._

_Ichigo en ese momento se estaba cambiando ropa, teniendo el torso descubierto, y cuando la morena iba a abrir la puerta junto con una espectable Inoue (jajajaja Rukia entraba siempre y Orihime solo una) se dio cuenta de que estaba con llave. Maldijo. Así que tubo que golpear._

_-oi Ichigo, déjame pasar-dijo algo molesta._

_-¡que no! Me estoy cambiando-le grito._

_-ni que fuera la primera vez que veo cuando te cambias, imbecil-le golpeaba la puerta._

_-"¿kuchiki-san ha visto a Kurosaki-kun desnudo?"-la pelicastaña casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar eso._

_-¿Qué mierda vienes a buscar?-no le abriría la puerta por nada del mundo, no tenía ganas de verle la cara si estaba con Inoue._

_-creo que deje mi brasier adentro, tarado pásamelo-y se cruzo de brazos._

_El chico abrió el armario, pero no lo encontró. Busco debajo de la cama; hasta adentro de los cajones de su escritorio, Rukia de verdad que era desordenada con su ropa. Hasta que se ocurrió buscar en el cajón de su ropa interior, y hay estaba…un brasier negro con puntitos blancos y un adorno de Chappy a un costado, era realmente mono y lo sostuvo por unos momentos. Abrió la puerta con rapidez aun sosteniendo la prenda con una de sus manos, pero claro olvido que estaba Inoue y salio solo con el pantalón puesto._

_-aquí tienes enana desordenada-se lo tendió ignorando por completo el enorme sonrojo de la otra chica. La morena se dio la vuelta en dirección a la otra habitación-¿Qué carajo hacia tu brasier en mi cajón de la ropa interior?-le reclamo, pero solo recibió un golpe_

El pelinaranja había abierto su armario para buscar algo cuando se encontró con una prenda. No le extrañaba encontrarla hay, Rukia era muy descuidada y ya se había aburrido de sonrojarse y gritarle que tuviera mas cuidado de donde dejaba su ropa. Lo que era singular en la prenda, era el color y los adornos, si bien, solo había sido ayer cuando a la morena le dio por insultar su color de cabellos en una discusión, y por lo visto la prenda había sido comprada ese mismo día o eso decía la boleta.

Pero había una cosa que debía reconocer, se imaginaba a Rukia con ese conjunto puesto y vaya que se vería sexy-sacudió su cabeza para lejar esos pervertidos pensamientos que eran dignos de su padre, pero claro, el nunca los diría en voz alta como él.

-esa es la gran diferencia entre él y yo-dijo al aire mientras seguía observando la peculiar prenda. Aun recordaba la pelea del día anterior…

_-¡eres una enana mandona e insoportable!-le grito lleno de furia._

_-¡y tu un imbecil con diploma!-los comentarios iban subiendo de tono, ni siquiera recordaban por que discutían._

_-¡Shinigami estirada!_

_-¡CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA!-señalo su cabello._

_-¡MEDIO METRO!-hizo ademán de la estura de la morena._

_-¡COMPLEJO DE NARANJA!_

_-¡¿Qué MIERDA TIENES EN CONTRA DE MI CABELLO?_

_-¡QUE ES EL COLOR MAS HORRIBLE DE TODOS!_

_-¡HORRIBLE TU TRACERO!_

_-¡oh claro, pero Kurosaki-mandarina-kun siempre lo mira!-touch eso era cierto, pero no lo reconocería._

_-¡DEJA MI CABELLO!_

_-¡JA-MAS USARE ROPA DE ESE COLOR, JA-MAS COMERE NARANJAS Y JA-MAS COMERE NADA QUE TENGA ESE ODIOSO COLOR!-luego de eso la discusión se acabo y ambos se largaron a Dios sabe donde._

Observaba con detenimiento el brasier que encontró hace algunos minutos, tenia los tirantes de color naranja; el fondo era blanco, pero tenia varias naranjas adornándolo y los mas gracioso, por no menos importante, es que tenia un Chappy con cabello en punta igual al suyo y **adivinen** de color naranja.

-esa enana, no se va a salvar de mis burlas-y salio en dirección al pasillo con brasier en mano, en busca de la Shinigami.

Se la encontró en la escalera y lo primero que hizo no fue hablarle, mas bien le estampo la prenda en la cara.

-¿no es que detestabas el color naranja y no dijiste que nunca usarías ropa de ese color?-una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomaba en su rostro.

-¡no tengo por que darte explicaciones!-se lo quito de las manos-y para que te quede claro no me gusta.

-oh! Claro, lo compraste a la fuerza con _MI _dinero-le recalco.

-¡cállate!-por primera vez Ichigo había ganado una de sus peleas, pero no se quedarían así las cosas.

-yo quiero verte con él puesto-dijo pícaramente.

-Ichigo-le dijo calmadamente y acercándose lentamente a él hasta posar su índice sobre los labios del estudiante-te estas volviendo un pervertido igual que tu padre-y sin mas se metió a la habitación de las mellizas.

-solo contigo-y la imito, pero metiéndose a la suya.

**Bueno espero que alla sido de su agrado, yo me divertí imaginándomelo, y bueno como dije antes, no pude evitar escribir y publicar xD**

**Saludos y gracias por leer, bueno si es que han llegado hasta aquí. Se **

**PD:**

**O**

**N**

**E**

**G**

**A**

**I**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
